bloodlineseafandomcom-20200215-history
Hero List
This is a full list of the heroes currently within Bloodline, including their various iterations once they are evolved. You can search for heroes based on their Job Class and Element. Full List *2nd Wanderer *Acrobat Jack *Addict Oxi *Admin Ivy *Adult Dragon *Apprentice Ash *Apprentice Kai *Apprentice Nado *Archangel Fina *Archangel Yuri *Archer Gen *Ash Kira *Aslan *Attendant Eagle *Avenger Vic *Awakened Linda *Battle Linda *Battle Maiden *Battle Riya *Beast Flora *Black Jax *Blade Ron *Blood Paladin *Blood Rose Fay *BloodDemon Rin *Bloodhart.Shaya *BloodLady Sha *BloodLady Shaya *Bogeda *Bone Archer *Bone Elite *Bone Marksman *Bone Warrior *Cannon Mermen *Captain Kate *Celestial Eagle *Choir Angel *Classic Ron *Claw *Clown Jack *Commander Fina *Cora *Crystal Mouse *Crystal Sha *Dagan *Dancer Yan *Dark Angel Mika *Dark Aspect *Dark Element *Dark Elf *Dark Lilo.I *Dark Nightmare *Dark Seth *Dark Shroom *Darksteel Golem *Daylight Slime *Death Knight *Demon Medusa *Demonic Box *Demonic Rin *Demonic Seth *Demonic Uygur *Depleted Golem *Destroyer Roy *Dictator Belle *Disciple Ash *Disciple Eagle *Divine Shroom *Diviner Ui *Dragon Elder *Dragon Tyrant *Dragonite Ara *Dragonling Ara *Eagle *Earth Aspect *Earth Element *Earth Elf *Elder Dori *Elder Eunice *Elder Mitz *Electric Shroom *Elite Capra *Elite Dawn *Elite Killer *Elite Nun Eve *Elite Phoenix *Empress Ivy *Eron *Evil Ghoul *Evil Trickster *Fairy Nina *Fallen Mika *Fiery *Fiery Shroom *Fiery Slime *Fiery Yan *Fighter Bey *Fire Aspect *Fire Element *Fire Elf *Fire Shroom *FirstMate Kate *Flame Anna *Flame Goddess *Flame Maiden *Flame Shroom *Flame Slime *Flame Yan *Forest Dragon *Forest Shroom *Forest Slime *Gargoyle *Gem Mouse *General Leo *Ghost Rae *Ghoul *God Bow Gen *Godly Eagle *God's Hand Ivy *Gold Aslan *Golem *Grass Shroom *Grey Star *Guard Joe *Guard Vic *Guardian Yuri *Gunman *Hammer Thrower *Healer Alsy *Heaven Maiden *Hell Elegy *Hell Elegy Rae *Hell Messenger *Helldog *Hellhound *Hero Joe *Heroic Dawn *Holy Alsy *Holy Minister *Holy Priest *Holy Shroom *HolyLight Slime *Hope Soldier *Humonoid Ling *Humonoid Nana *Hunter Kira *Hunter Nun Rene *Ice Shroom *Ice Slime *Illusion Maiden *Inferior Angel *Insane Rick *Insanity Bey *Ironhand Eron *Jax The Savage *Jewel Mouse *Juggler Jack *Ken *Killer Fay *Killer Ling *Killer Nana *King Aslan *King Thunder *Kira *Knight Gunman *Knight Horos *Knight Owl *Knight Seth *Knight Shilda *Land Raider *Last *Lich Rogge *Lieutenant Leo *Life Shroom *Life Slime *Light Aspect *Light Element *Light Elf *Light Soldier *Lightning Shroom *Lightning Slime *Lilo.I *Lord Bogeda *Mad Rick *Mad Wolf Elder *Magic Servant *Magician Gina *Maid Linda *Maiden *Maidservant Zan *Marksman Gen *Master Rena *Master Shan *Medic Alsy *Medusa *Merchant Rena *Merchant Shan *Messenger Belle *Messenger Ui *Monk Dagan *Mysterious Zan *Night Shroom *Night Slime *Nightmare *Ninja Spring *Novice Kai *Nun Aid Eve *Nun Rene *Observer Gary *Ocean Shroom *Ocean Slime *One-eyed Box *Outcast Angel *Owl *Oxi *Pep *Phoenix *Pirate Kate *Poem Angel *Priest Amy *Princess Gina *Princess Nina *Private Sean *Prophet Ui *Pure Shroom *Purity Box *Pyromancer Anna *Queen Ara *Queen Jira *Queen Medusa *Rage Vic *Reaper *Reborn Pep *Recast Witch *Recorder Gary *Redeemer *Ripper Jira *Ron *Royal Shaya *Royal Soldier *Royal Vamp Sha *Ruthtria *Sacred Fina *Sacred Horos *Sacred Shilda *Sacred Zinc *Saint Amy *Seal Uygur *Sensei Riya *Sergent Leo *Shadow Fio *Shadow Ivy *Shadow Shroom *Shadow Slime *Shadow Spring *Shin *Silent Spring *Sinner Pep *Slayer Fay *Slayer Jax *Slayer Riya *Small Gargoyle *Soldier Joe *Song Angel *Sorcerer Rogge *Sorcerer Ron *Sorcerer Uygur *Soul Rae *Spider Ivy *Student Belle *Sword Clown *Swordmaster Lia *Swordsman Dawn *Swordsman Ken *Terror Flora *Thunder *Thunder Aspect *Thunder Element *Thunder Elf *Thunder Ivy *Thunder Lia *Thunder Slime *Tomato General *Tomato Lord *Tomato Warrior *Trader Rena *Trader Shan *Trainee Nun Eve *Traitor Zinc *Traveller Anna *Twin Blade Ash *Two-eyed Box *Ultimate Ling *Undead Rogge *Undying Sean *Unicorn *Vampire Killer *Vampire Lilo.I *Vampire Sha *Vampire Shaya *Vengeance Mika *Vengeful Lily *Wailing Banshee *Wanderer *Wanderer Lia *Wanderer Lily *War Maiden *War Slave *War Unicorn *Warlock Gina *Warrior Capra *Warrior Eron *Water Aspect *Water Dargon *Water Element *Water Elf *Water Shroom *Werewolf Claw *Werewolf Nun *Werewolf Zan *White Box *Widow Fio *Wolf Raider *Wolf Snooper *Wood Dragon *Worshipper Eagle *Writer Gary *Young Dragon *Zap Shroom *Zinc